


Literary Elements

by uriesnaran



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Mike/Brendon - Freeform, mike naran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriesnaran/pseuds/uriesnaran
Summary: Brendon is a librarian and Mike doesn’t read.





	Literary Elements

**Author's Note:**

> for carly

1 month earlier 

You have got to me kidding me, was the only thought Mike could muster up as he stared at the screen in front of him that displayed his next quarter classes. There, in bold letters at the bottom of the list, was Classic Literature 101 - B. Jameson Room 104  
Class description: Be prepared to read dozens of classic models and analyze the morals and underlying details of each story. 

Mike didn’t read. Ever. His entire high school career consisted of last minute spark note reads and cheating when it came to book assignments. Books to him were complete bullshit and he wanted nothing to do with them. So of course his mind was searching for any possible reason why the fuck he was put in a class based solely on reading. 

Mike spent the next 3 weeks calling every authority figure at the college he possibly could to get out of the mess of a situation he was put in, but every class was full. His fault for signing up for classes the day before registration ended. He couldn’t afford to drop yet another class, so he sat with his head in his hands trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get through this class.

Now 

Mike awoke to the blaring of his phone alarm and rose out of bed, classes starting in an hour. He walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got ready to begin his eternal suffering. He pulled out his phone to run over his schedule to make sure he knew where he was going, but when his eyes scanned over the dreaded class, they practically bulged out of his head. His literature class was in 30 minutes and he didn’t hav a single book. 

He had never fled his room so fast, bounding down the stairs and sprinting to the on campus library to at least get the first book, Lord of the Flies, whatever that was. 

Reaching the library in a time he didn’t think possible, he rushed in, red and flustered and a sweating mess. His heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, almost every pair of eyes looking up to stare at him in disgust. God, he thought, people who read are such fucking freaks. 

He started to walk his way through the library, not even knowing where to start looking. He didn’t even know what the fucking book genre was. Everyone around him seemed to know exactly what they were doing and what they were looking for. They all looked like they belonged there, where as he was like a pop of color in a sea of gray, disheveled with a look of complete confusion on his face. 

10 minutes had gone by and he walked around the library 6 times, feeling like a total idiot. What kind of person couldn’t even find a fucking book in a library? Looking at the clock he noticed he had 13 minutes to get to class and he started to panic, frantically searching around for someone who could help. His eyes landed on the front desk, a boy standing there who hadn’t been before, his nose stuck in a book. Mike could barely see his face, but he saw dark brown hair flopping beautifully onto the boys face, glasses slipped down to the bridge of his nose, and a delicate hand placed lightly underneath his chin. The boys pale skin was illuminating, trying to attract Mike like a magnet. Mike decided he would be a harmless choice of a person to ask for help. 

Mike made his way up to the desk, breathing out of his nose nervously once he approached the desk. The boy hadn’t noticed his presence and kept his eyes fixated on the thick book in front of him. Mike cleared his throat but there was still no answer from him. The boy was reading aloud quietly, little mumbles slipping from his lips as his hair swept down into his sight. Mike thought he looked so peaceful, so unaware of the world around him, and a sudden feeling of thinking he could just watch him for hours washed over him, but he didn’t have the time to watch pretty boys for hours. He had a class in 11 minutes. So, Mike brought his hand down to the counter and knocked, startling the boy and causing him to whip his head up so fast his glasses flew from his face. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Mike held out his hands up to his chest as his watched the boy let out a breath and drop down to find his glasses. Mike peered down to the floor behind the desk and watched him fiddle his hands around, trying to locate his glasses. “Uh they’re over to your left just a little,” and as Mike said this the boys hand slid over to the left, feeling the metal of his frames in his hand and rising back up to the desk. His lips parted and a soft and shy “th-thanks” was expelled in an almost inaudible whisper. 

The boys cheeks were a flustered pink and he was chewing on his lips nervously as he waited for Mike to say something. Mike stared at him for a moment, taking in the look of him. He was small, brown hair covering his forehead and shaping his face, looking as soft as silk. His brown eyes were such a simple shade, but seemed to hold so much intelligence and beauty. His lips were plump and perfectly shaped, pink and starting to swell from him nervously gnawing on them. His pale arms clasped in front of him, fingers fumbling from nerves. Mike thought he was absolutely beautiful.

When he realized he hasn’t said anything in at least a minute, the boy just looking down at his hands Mike bursts out a loud “Oh, I need your help finding a book. It’s for my literature class and I have no idea where to even look.” The boy looks up and let’s out a small sigh. “If you come back soon I can help you, but right I have to supervise the library.” His voice was deeper than Mike would’ve imagined, but it was mesmerizing. 

Mike loved the voice that came out of the boy, but hated what it was saying He sighed, “I uh, that won’t work for me, my class kind of starts in...9 minutes.” The boys eyes widen as he starts to come out from behind the desk. “Jesus dude, way to pave the example for extreme last minute.” Mike lets out a nervous laugh and looks down at the boy as he stands in front of him. “We’ll make this quick, what are you looking for?” 

“Lord of the Flies? I’ve never heard of it and wouldn’t even know where to start.” This makes the boy laugh as he starts to lead Mike in the direction. “It’s this way, what a classic, one of my favorites. But you know, you could’ve just looked this up in the library directory and found the area it was in,” the boy looked back to smile at Mike and let out a giggle. Mikes cheeks flushed red as he stuttered out “I- I didn’t realize-“ Brendon just laughed and put a stopped in an aisle of books, pulling out the book Mike needed. “Relax I’m not making fun of you. Not everyone is as fascinated by books as I am. I take it you don’t read much?” Brendons eyes flicked up at Mikes as he started to walk back to the front desk to check out the book for him. 

Mike wanted to impress the pretty boy so bad, and before even think he said “No of course I do. I love reading!” Mike regretted it as soon as it left his mouth, but there was no going back. “Really, a reader who doesn’t know about library directories?” He raised an eyebrow at Mike as he scanned the books barcode. 

“I uh, use ebooks.” Mike was hot and nervous and wanted so badly for the boy to like him. “You should try our actual books sometime, they’re a lot better.” He smiled at Mike and handed over the book, his brown eyes lingering on Mike for a little longer than expected. Mike thanked the boy for helping him and took one last look before turning on his heel to leave. He heard a “wait” come from behind him. He swiveled around to see the boy behind him. “I’m Brendon by the way and I uh, work the morning shifts here every weekday if you ever want to like, come in and talk about books or get recommendations. I promise I’m good for it.” Brendon has his arms crossed, thumbs rubbing his arms. Mikes heart is beating hard and fast in his chest as he squeaks out a soft “Maybe I will” and bolts out of the building.


End file.
